


Big Ass Horns.

by orphan_account



Series: Daveweek 2016 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day 3, Species Swap, dave week, favourite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone accidentally swaps the meteor crews species. Dave only cares about his gigantic ass horns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Ass Horns.

Dave cackled as he looked down at his own, grey skin. Wasn't this interesting. He looked up at Karkat. Startlingly human with orange hair and the largest scowl he'd ever scene.   
A horrified yell made him forgo his inspection of his knew body and carry on walking through the meteor.   
"Rose!" He shouted, "Check this out!" A reply came from doors to his left,  
"If it is the species swap that has just happened, then yes. I have 'checked it out'."

He pushed open the door and suddenly swore at the jarring pain on his head.  
"You knocked your big ass horns against the door frame, nook stain." Snarled Karkat as he stepped around him.

Rose stood there, grey skinned with a pair of hours which rose up a few inches before slicking back towards the ground in a graceful arch, not looking impressed. 

"What did you do?" She asked, still as calm as usual.  
"Nothing!" He answered, affronted. It wasn't his fault when something went wrong. "Do you have a mirror?" 

She raised her eyebrows and nodded to a large shard leaning against the wall. 

He walked over and stared into black and orange eyes. Pretty typical troll stuff: sharp teeth, black hair and orange claws. He glanced up at his horns. God! Those were tall. Why didn't they weigh more? They corkscrewed straight up into the air for almost a meter.   
Curious, he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on it. He winced at the sharp pain but watched as green blood bubbled to the surface. Was that the same shade as Kanaya's? He glanced at the now brunette who was listening to Karkat rage.

"Rose, what blood do you have now?" She didn't even look at him  
"Purple." He nodded and looked down at himself.

"Hey Karkles,"  
"What?" He growled, almost as ferociously as he could as a troll.  
"Now I can see what an alien dick looks like."  
"Fuck you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this into a real fic later


End file.
